Acknowledged
by still.looking
Summary: 50 sentences of Green/Blue. Taken from the 1sentence community at LiveJournal because it was the first on Google. Rated T for suggestiveness and swearing, spoilers for GSC.


**Acknowledged**

50 sentences of Green/Blue. Taken from the 1sentence community at LiveJournal because it was the first on Google.

**Fair warning**: This is rated T for slight swearing and suggestiveness. *nudgenudgewinkwink* Well, given that it's Blue, it's kind of a necessity, right? Also, there are spoilers for the GSC ending.

* * *

><p><strong>#01 - Ring<strong>  
>She often points out the simpler ones, and Green can't help but think of the old tradition that marriage rings are supposed to be just that.<p>

**#02 - Hero**  
>Green didn't need to be a hero for her—she could save herself; however, that was never an excuse for Blue not to dive headfirst into trouble and him to grudgingly go after her.<p>

**#03 - Memory**  
>He knows she wants to cope with the recollections of Pryce on her own, and out of respect for that, he would simply sit quietly by her side until she broke down, sobbed into his shoulder, leaving him to pat her back awkwardly.<p>

**#04 - Box**  
>Blue was flushed with excitement upon seeing her enormous gift from Gold and Emerald, but she was red for a different reason two minutes later when the box opened and Green sat cross-legged in the box, smiling wryly, while the other Dex Holders howled with laughter.<p>

**#05 - Run**  
>She was faster than him; it was something he worked very hard to ignore when they were training.<p>

**#06 - Hurricane**  
>She had just been about to leave when it struck; she heard his snide voice comment, "I guess you'll have to stay the night…"<p>

**#07 – Wings  
><strong>She was cuddling an Altaria's wings when he walked in; he slammed the door at once, wondering if he was an idiot to be jealous of a Pokémon.

**#08 - Cold**  
>"Stop scolding and just give me the damn jacket, Green, we both know I just want to be seen wearing your jacket in public."<p>

**#09 - Red**  
>The Battler often found it hilarious when Green brought up Blue; something he was quick to share with the other Dex Holders, much to Green's chagrin.<p>

**#10 - Drink**  
>He'd been quietly sipping tea when she gently hugged him from behind, causing him to inhale half the drink up his nose.<p>

**#11 - Midnight**  
>Needless to say, he freaked out when she showed up in his dark room in the first minutes of his birthday.<p>

**#12 - Temptation**  
>Green was so used to her charming ways that even Silver was surprised.<p>

**#13 - View**  
>He wasn't a pervert and she knew that very well; it was just fun to see his face grow increasingly redder.<p>

**#14 – Music**  
>Blue's talking voice was so annoying that Green was surprised at how <em>good<em> she could sing when he could only play the recorder.

**#15 - Silk**  
>His hands were calloused, rough, and dirty from all his training; he found it almost <em>wrong <em>to have her warm, smooth ones handle them so lovingly.

**#16 - Cover**  
>Whenever she placed her hands over his eyes from behind, he would say with the most sarcastic of voices, "I wonder who it is <em>this<em> time."

**#17 - Promise**  
>Blue was offended that Green never promised her anything, but was touched when he said he didn't need to.<p>

**#18 - Dream**  
>"…Are you saying that I was better there than I am in real life?"<p>

**#19 - Candle**  
>He was struck dumb when she had retrained his Charizard so thoroughly that it could light a candle without burning down the building.<p>

**#20 - Talent**  
>Green was surprised that Blue considered her ability to make him smile a talent; to his (hidden) amusement, Red and Yellow agreed with her.<p>

**#21 - Silence**  
>She knows how much he values it; what she doesn't know is how much it alarms him when she actually shuts up.<p>

**#22 - Journey**  
>Green was thankful that Crystal and Emerald had taken over most of the researching responsibilities in the lab; it meant having to leave Kanto—<em>and her too<em>, a small voice said, sounding uncannily like Red—a lot less.

**#23 - Fire  
><strong>She had come in from the storm drenched to the bone and freezing cold; when he tried to give her a blanket and guide her to the fire, she threw the covers around them both and curled up to him, his warmth and his smell more pleasant than any fire.

**#24 - Strength**  
>For someone who relied on his Pokémon to do his bidding, Green was surprisingly well-built, causing him more than once to smirk at her awed expression while he was training.<p>

**#25 - Mask**  
>Blue had shown him her mask from her childhood, the one that Silver had a copy of—and with permission, he had his Charizard Hyper Beam it to smithereens.<p>

**#26 - Ice**  
>Green was often likened to a block of ice in terms of his social skills, but Blue hated it because it reminded her of Pryce.<p>

**#27 - Fall**  
>She had never seen him look angrier than when he turned around from her, pushed to the ground, to yell, "Come out, you <em>coward<em>!"

**#28 - Forgotten**  
>His daily shirt lay forgotten at his feet as she shoved a shirt at him to try on, oblivious to the other customers', er, <em>concerned<em> glances.

**#29 - Dance  
><strong>He was hesitant to put his hands around her waist, but desisted when he saw her laughing at how awkward Ruby and Red were.

**#30 - Body**  
>It was one of the things she was so proud of, one that she (unconsciously) flaunted to half the people she met—until she saw Green's annoyedjealous face.

**#31 - Sacred**  
>She wondered if he considered training to be some sort of sacred ritual; then she stopped caring because it was one of the few things aside from her that made him smile.<p>

**#32 - Farewells**  
>She overdid the goodbyes whenever he went off to one of Gold's or Ruby's plans for the male Dex Holders; he was partly ashamed but mostly flattered.<p>

**#33 - World**  
>He gathered her in his lap, hugged her tightly, and whispered words of comfort; his Pokegear was ringing, but he ignored it—he wouldn't have let her go even if the entire world were knocking on his door.<p>

**#34 - Formal**  
>Her breath caught when he actually arrived, looking <em>exquisite<em> in a tux—then realized that all the male Dex Holders were color-coded according to their ties.

**#35 - Fever**  
>When she first saw him blush she thought he was having a fever, but after she put her forehead to his to check, his cheeks turned an even deeper red.<p>

**#36 - Laugh**  
>Green's loudest laugh was just a low chuckle, but it was a rare treasure that Blue had taken more than once.<p>

**#37 - Lies**  
>Blue was raised to be a sneak; but she would sooner _ than lie to Green.<p>

**#38 - Forever**  
>Blue had always known he would never say the three words she wanted to hear most, but she would wait any length of time to hear him do so.<p>

**#39 - Overwhelmed**  
>He didn't mind that her personality dominated his; on the contrary, he was thankful that she accepted–and covered up for—his awkwardness.<p>

**#40 - Whisper**  
>Green did not raise his voice indoors; Blue used this fact as an excuse to put her face up close to his.<p>

**#41 - Wait**  
>Her hastiness was second only to Pearl's, causing much trouble at the lab, and Red's mutter of 'you'd think spending so much time with Green would make her more patient' did not go unnoticed.<p>

**#42 - Talk**  
>Blue sometimes felt self-centered when he let her make their conversations one-sided, but when she tried to stop, Green smiled and told her to go on.<p>

**#43 - Search**  
>She would spy at him from the treetops, turning his room, Viridian Gym, and even Crystal's lab upside down as he looked for the photo in her hand—Green's only remaining baby picture.<p>

**#44 - Hope**  
>She heard from Red that Green wasn't going to call it<em> dating <em>until they were eighteen—"O-oh yeah, I totally knew _that_."

**#45 - Eclipse**  
>He guessed this was what the wintry moon felt like when the sun crept up from behind—warm and tingly.<p>

**#46 - Gravity**  
>"I fell for y—wait, how could you be stronger than gravity?"<p>

**#47 - Flight**  
>She often complained how fast he made his Charizard fly, unable to see the grin forming on his face as she clung tighter to him.<p>

**#48 - Unknown**  
>He often wondered what kind of luck he had to have someone like her—at which point he'd force himself to stop thinking about it, afraid he might jinx it.<p>

**#49 - Lock**  
>Green wasn't just a closed book, he was locked tight; however, there had never been a lock that Blue couldn't crack.<p>

**#50 - Breathe**  
>He'd often forget that she'd be out of breath by that time too; all that mattered to him was he'd finally gained the nerve to kiss her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>:

- The blank in Lies is a reference to another series, where at one point something is so horrible that it's written as xxx. It's the same in this case.

- I will be very surprised if the maker of this didn't read Pokespe. 'Mask' and 'Ice' are right next to each other. XD

- 47, Flight, was originally Highway—but afaik, the Pokémon world doesn't have those. I'm pretty sure I'm wrong, though. And as their main transportation in Pokespe is by their flying Pokémon, I changed it to that.

- Green's character is hard to portray in a relationship, but I hope I've done it justice in this.

- I overused the em dash =))

- This was a ton of fun, and took me quite some time to finish. I might make more :D

Any and all criticism is very welcome, but I'd appreciate it most if you told me what you did and didn't like about the characterizations. :D


End file.
